guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Dewlap (Books)
Dewlap is a Burrowing Owl, or Speotyto cunicularius, who lives at the Great Ga'Hoole Tree and serves as the Ga'Hoology ryb at the Great Ga'Hoole Tree.. Biography ''The Rescue Dewlap reported of the band's absence when they visited the rogue smith of Silverveil. The Siege After Ezylryb was rescued, Dewlap became obsessively worried that information such as higher magnetics would fall into the wrong hands and she demanded that such books in the library to be declared spronk (forbidden knowlege). When Otulissa inquired about one such book, Dewlap attempted to stop her by telling her that it was declared spronk. Otulissa retorted by stating, "WELL, SPRINK ON YOUR SPRONK!" to which Dewlap immediately fainted (''sprink being one of the worst owl swear words in existence). To gain revenge, Dewlap caught Otulissa with the book despite it being given to her by Ezylryb earlier and made her do a flint mop. However, Otulissa was part of a mission the chaw of chaws had undertook which involved the infiltration of St. Aggie's. Unable to miss the mission, Otulissa immediately hit Dewlap in the face with a dead ground squirrel and flew off into the night. During the scuffle, the confiscated book fell into the Sea of Hoolemere before Dewlap was able to retrieve it. When the chaw of chaws returned with the news of the Pure Ones' siege force, the parliament began the preparations for war. As her status as ryb, Dewlap was surprisingly not put in charge of important jobs, but instead was replaced by others like Sylvana. She would also say very odd things around the other owls such as expressing her disbelief that things ha d all culminated to war. Eventually, Ezylryb himself suspected that Dewlap was a spy for the Pure Ones. In her fanatic mind, she put the Great Ga'Hoole Tree's protection above those who lived there. Therefore, Ezylryb made it quite clear to the band that she was not to be informed of the pincer movement that Soren had developed. Instead, he informed her of a tunnel project that was taking place on the south side of the island (opposite to where the real tunnelling project was taking place). After Strix Struma 's death and the victory over the Pure Ones, Dewlap mourned for Strix Struma stating that she never thought she would have died. Dewlap told Otulissa that she indeed had not thought of the consequences (implying that she had not considered the consequences of her betrayal). ''The Shattering It is revealed that during the siege on the Great Ga'Hoole Tree, Dewlap had stored her own private stash of food. It was also common knowledge in the Great Tree that Dewlap had possibly had a nervous breakdown. The Burning'' When the chaw of chaws were sent to the Northern Kingdoms to rally forces for the impending invasion of the Pure Ones' stronghold of St. Aggie's, Dewlap was sent with them in her subdued state to be dropped off at the Glauxian Sisters Retreat. Personality Dewlap is a bore of a teacher with a stingy gizzard. She is a fantatic about the health of the great tree and puts it at the top of her priorities, and hardly cares about others. In fact, she was so upset about the milkberry vines being mangled to create a snare for the Pure Ones that she thought they would take better care of it than the Guardians, and betrayed her fellow owls by being their spy. Category:Characters Category:Owls Category:Burrowing Owls Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:The Rescue characters Category:The Siege characters Category:The Shattering characters Category:The Burning characters Category:Reaccuring Characters Category:Rybs at the Great Ga'Hoole Tree